


summer vacation

by rexflame



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, in which a lot of fictional characters have a water fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kai did not have water fights often. but when he did, he played to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer vacation

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting to celebrate my summer vacation coming up! owo)/

It is a hot and sticky Sunday morning.

He rolls out of bed three hours later than usual (10 am? really?), stumbles to his dresser and in his half-awake state somehow manages to find a matching t-shirt and shorts, and then stumbles over to where his phone sits on his dresser, vibrating like there's no tomorrow. He grabs it and blinks at the bright screen, too bright for someone who's just awoken, and it takes a minute before he reads his phone screen.

"8 new texts from Suzugamori Ren  
3 new texts from Sendou Aichi  
4 new texts from Miwa Taishi"

Well, isn't he popular this morning. He groans as he slides open his phone lock screen, presses some buttons, and goes to see exactly _what_ he's being texted about. Aichi first, he guesses.

"Sendou Aichi: kai!!  
Sendou Aichi: ren is having a party, to celebrate school getting out  
Sendou Aichi: he told me to text you and tell you you're invited, even though he says you probably wont come"

He types a quick reply, then.

"Toshiki Kai: i don't want to go to a pool party. sorry.  
Sendou Aichi: ah, okay :C"

Seeing that little disappointed face in Aichi's message tugs a little at his heartstrings, but he ignores it and heads over to check Miwa's texts.

"Miwa Taishi: kai! you gotta come to ren's party  
Miwa Taishi: he invited everyone i'm not even kidding  
Miwa Taishi: plus, cmon, you dont wanna disappoint your boyfriend  
Miwa Taishi: i still have those water pistols from when we were little we can totally wreck the place  
Kai Toshiki: he's not my boyfriend. and i'm not going."

Finally, Ren. He groans at the thought.

"Suzugamori Ren: kaiii!!! kai!!!  
Suzugamori Ren: im having a party today!!!  
Suzugamori Ren: and your invited!!!  
Suzugamori Ren: its gonna be rly fun!!!  
Suzugamori Ren: pls come  
Suzugamori Ren: oh, and remember to wear swim trunks!!! youll be getting wet hehe  
Suzugamori Ren: dont skip or aichi will b sad  
Suzugamori Ren: and i will b 2 (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)"

He is saved from having to reply from Ren by a sudden knock on his door. Still bleary and half asleep, he stumbles to the door and throws it open only to be greeted by the smiling face of Miwa Taishi.

"Get changed," is all he says, and a pair of swim trunks are thrust into his arms (they're his, too, why does Miwa have his swim trunks).

"Let me guess, you told Aichi you aren't coming."

He nods.

"Good. You can surprise him."

With that, Miwa slams _his own_ door shut, leaving him to change into the trunks (as well as put on a pair of shoes) and head back outside. He doesn't dare cross Miwa, really. He's not afraid of him, definitely, but…he's not sure how to put it into words, really, but he doesn't dare defy him in a situation like this.

"Here," Miwa says when Kai steps back outside, shoving a water pistol into his hands.

"I won't need this," he comments nonchalantly, handing it back to the blond. A look of confusion passes over his face before recognition lights up in his eyes, and he shrugs and takes his pistol back.

"If you think you can pull it off."

"If you watch my back."

"Fine by me. I'll see what I can do," his companion says with a smirk, lifting his water gun as they walk.

They walk in companionable silence the rest of the way to Ren's house. Upon arrival, they discover the fight has already broken out; he recognizes the familiar faces of Mitsusada Kenji and his teammates by the pool (Gai guarding Yuri and their Emperor while they refill their water guns). Ren has a bucket of water balloons hanging from one hand and a water pistol in the other, and he appears to be taking aim at Kamui (who's stopping to talk to Aichi, apparently; Aichi lets out a shot and Kaumi ducks just in time to avoid a well-thrown water balloon). He catches a glimpse of Misaki, as well (and he knows Asaka and Tetsu must be around somewhere).

"Let's go in!" Miwa shouts and Kai nods, dashing into the Suzugamori's lawn and running the fastest he has in ages. Behind him, he hears a warning shout and ducks just in time to avoid being shot by a smirking Ren who calls out to him a moment afterwards "Kai! You came!". 

He ignores the words and continues his sprint, his destination now in sight. A couple more steps, and he has it. 

Smirking, he lifts the hose from the ground and squirts Suzugamori Ren right in the face.

The redhead splutters, his bucket of water balloons falling to the ground as he blinks the water from his eyes. Rather than shout in anger, though, he simply laughs (although that only results in him coughing; Kai only feels a little bad.)

"So is that your plan, Kai?"

He doesn't respond, just turns up the setting on the hose and shoots the water pistol out of Ren's hand.

"What a spoilsport," the redhead pouts childishly, and he still doesn't feel bad. Not at all.

The yard only gets wetter and louder as time goes on, but Kai stays miraculously dry in his fort by the hose. The same cannot be said for Miwa, who ends up taking more than one hit for Kai. A lot, actually. He hadn't realized this was what watching Kai's back entailed. 

He ends up losing track of time as he shoots down anyone who comes too close to him, shoots a pistol a little too close; he is in control of the source of water (besides the pool) and anyone who wants to win this water war has to get through him first. It's a little ridiculous but he enjoys being in control of the whole fight.

And then he arrives.

The last person he would've expected, with two Nerf Super Soakers in his hands, cheesy plastic sunglasses on his face, wildly patterned shorts on, and bright orange (?!) flip flops on his feet. He's backed by an identical pair of girls, each holding a water pistol as if they're in some kind of spy movie. He nearly drops the hose from laughing at the sight alone.

"Oh my gosh, is that…Leon?"

Miwa bursts into laughter; Kai isn't sure if he actually breathes during the next few minutes. It takes that long for Miwa to regain his composure.

"Let's take him down, Miwa."

"Alright, Toshiki."

He says his name so casually that Kai is once more taken aback, nearly dropping his hose as a small flush creeps over his cheeks. He shakes his head, his brown hair flopping a little in his eyes, as he dismisses the whole thing. He raises the hose, fires-

And misses.

How does he miss such a wildly-dressed target? But, lo and behold, Leon is somehow standing right behind him, water pistol pressed against his back.

"Give me the hose."

"No way in hell," Kai says, and then a spurt of water hits the blond in the face and sends him staggering away from Kai.

Ren is standing there, Aichi in tow, a smug look on his face as he drops his water pistol.

"You looked like you were in a pinch," he says with a teasing grin. He glares back.

"I was doing just fine, thank you," is his chaste reply, but in his distraction he's totally forgotten the hose.

Suddenly, the back of his head is soaking wet, and his brown hair is hanging limply around his head.

"Good job, Leon!" he hears one of the twins say (Jillian? he never bothered to learn to tell them apart).

"Yeah, Leon!"

The spiky-haired boy stands there smiling smugly, the hose in his hand.

"Looks like I won."

"Fat chance," Kai snaps, and before he gets a chance to say anything more Ren yells something about there being ice cream, and all thoughts of war are forgotten in favor of sweets.

He is going to get revenge on Leon for this.

He swears it.


End file.
